Lehnsherr
by Skye Haerrington
Summary: Macbeth meets Evo. Magneto will stop at nothing for power... I did my best, so constructive criticism only (please!)
1. Act I Scene i

A/N: This idea came about while waiting for the jury duty that didn't happen. Stupid stinking town. Anywho, I've never had to write an accent, so I'm trying this out for the first time. If you have any questions as to which Evo character is portraying which Macbeth character, let me know. I'll try to be clear about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Macbeth belongs to the Bard, X-Men to a whole crap load of other people. Don't sue me. I have nothing of any interest to give.  
  
Lehnsherr-Act One, Scene One  
  
Three mutant females in the service of a dark god appear upon a heath with a large cauldron in it's center. Each is dressed in strips of material in colors black and red. The fabrics are torn and fall about them as though they were beggars on the streets. Yet, there is a strange power in them.  
  
Lightning crashes in the distance, followed quickly by the earth shaking sound of thunder. They laugh softly until silenced by what appears to be the trio's leader.  
  
"When shall we three meet again? In thundah, lightning or in rain?" Rogue speaks, a distinct southern accent in her commanding voice.  
  
"When the hurly-burly's done, when the battle's lost and won," says Wanda, looking at her sister of sorts.  
  
"That will be ere the set of sun," Storm replies in her nearly regal tone.  
  
"Where the place?" Rogue questions.  
  
"Upon the heath," Wanda responds with a wave of her hand.  
  
"There to meet with Lehnsherr." Storm's addition completes the circle once more.  
  
"Ah come, Shadowcat," Rogue calls to her familiar.  
  
"Boom-Boom calls." Wanda states with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Anon."  
  
The three women dance in a circle around the cauldron. The first lap is a whirl of black and red as each performs in their individual way. The witches grasp hands and continue in circles as the call out an incantation, sealing the fate of the unsuspecting Thane of Bayville. "Fair is foul, and foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air!" As they appeared, so they depart and the heath is left as though none had touched it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it seems very repetitive. Rogue says, Wanda says, Storm says, etc, but I'm trying to stay true to Shakespeare's rhythm when dealing with the witches. 


	2. Act I Scene ii

A/N: I kicked Kurt's accent simply because its not logical that he have a German accent but his father and brother do not. Don't yell at me.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really have to rub it in? I know, I know. They're not mine.  
  
King Xavier of the mutant nation rides forward with his two princes, Warren and Kurt, riding slightly behind him. The royalty, along with many of their subjects and servants, are out in search of the brave Lehnsherr and Pietro. The group happens upon the mangled body of Spyke lying on the ground, barely alive.  
  
"What bloodied man is that?" Xavier dismounts and looks at his injured captain, "He can report, as his injuries would indicate, of the most recent news of the fight."  
  
"This is the sergeant Spyke," the king's elder son, Warren, says as he dismounts and stretches his wings. "Who, like a brave and noble soldier, fought to free me. Hail, gracious friend. Tell my father, the king, of the fray as last you left it."  
  
Spyke shifts to look at his monarch, "A win looked doubtful, as though we were two tired swimmers against a well-rested shark. The merciless Kelly (worthy to be our opponent as his evils swarm around him) and his brutish human soldiers from the far regions of the Western Isles. And fortune, as Kelly's whore, smiled upon the humans. But it was too weak, as Lehnsherr (proud and strong) defeated Kelly as the keeper of valor's heart. He fought his way through the fray until he came upon the villain himself. With a quick move of his hard steel blade, he slit Kelly from his jaw to his navel."  
  
Kurt, who had been interested by the tale, was now standing behind his father and brother. He was curious by nature. "Oh valiant cousin, worthy gentleman!"  
  
The sergeant continues, ignoring the quiet interruption. "And when the sun was cloaked by clouds, storm and thunder caused our men discomfort. Mark, King of Mutants, mark. No sooner had Lehnsherr defeated Kelly and given our soldiers a backbone than the human King Stryker brought his troops upon us again. They were rested with new weapons."  
  
"Did this not cause great worry to our brave captains, Lehnsherr and Pietro?" the concerned King inquired.  
  
"Yes," Spyke replied, "as a hare may be worried by the lion. But, if I may speak the truth, they were as overfilled cannonballs in the way they fought back. They doubly redoubled the strokes upon our foe. They meant to kill or torture, it is hard to tell. But I am faint from losing so much blood. My wounds call for help!"  
  
Xavier watches the boy beside him. "You words, as your wounds, become you. Each addresses your honor" He then turns to two of his servants. "You, get him to McCoy immediately." The servants immediately lift the wounded man towards the sky and rush off with him, intent or returning to Xavier's castle.  
  
Two figures approach, clothed in shadow. The King calls to them, "Who dares to come this way?"  
  
Warren lays a hand upon his father's shoulder lightly. "It is the worthy Thanes, Bobby and Forge."  
  
"And look how he seems to rush. He appears to have news for us," Shadowcat remarks from several feet behind her monarch.  
  
Bobby and Forge kneel down before their king. Bobby speaks, "God save the king."  
  
Xavier motions for the two to rise to their feet. "Where do you come from, worthy Iceman?"  
  
"From Albany, great Xavier, where the banners of Stryker fly high. They terrify our troops. Stryker, himself, has a great number of humans on his side, assisted by our most disloyal traitor Jason, whom you yourself had trained, began a terrible fight. We were at a loss until the great warrior husband of Bellona, dressed in his best armor, attacked Stryker with a force to match his own. He matched each attack with one fiercer. And, to end my tale, we were victorious!"  
  
This news excited the king a great deal. "I am very proud of you all. You've done a great service to humans and mutants alike."  
  
Bobby smiled proudly. "Stryker now asks for terms of surrender. We refused to permit him to bury his dead until he promised us peace and the destruction of his towering robot militia."  
  
Xavier mounted his horse once more and spoke to his loyal subject. "Jason shall no longer deceive the Mutant Kingdom. Go now and inform Lehnsherr of the traitor's demise and pronounce him Than of Long Island."  
  
Bobby and Forge bow respectfully. "We will see to it immediately, my lord."  
  
As Xavier passes the two, he states that "What Jason has lost, noble Lehnsherr has won." 


End file.
